In your wedding Dress and beyond
by csilover8
Summary: Huddy through the years,
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys, this is a complete Huddy fic so no Huddy haters! You have been warned. So this is a bit of a life story that I attempt to write, flashing back to their Wedding day and times in their life as a couple. Will involve Comedy, hurt, sadness and pretty much everything that we go through in life. I have no idea how many chapters there will be but I'll only upload them if you guys review! Also check out my other Fanfic Cuddy's struggle, it's still in the process and this is nothing to do with that- two completely separate stories guys…_

_Characters- Thirteen, Taub, Foreman, Chase, Cameron (Cameron+Chase are re-married) Wilson, Arlene, Blythe, Julia, and some others! xx_

Cuddy looked in the mirror; she was seven months pregnant, dressed in a beautiful laced wedding dress, complete with a prefect diamond decorated veil. Her make up was light and perfect and hair was rested on her shoulders in lose curls. Today was perfect. She had chocolate fountains planned for later, they had booked a huge hotel to house all the wedding guests in which also was the venue for their wedding reception and she was getting married to Gregory House, the narcissist jerk who she was head over heals in love with.

Everything was a fairytale, she felt like a bad Cinderella- well purely for the reason of being pregnant before marriage and because she wasn't exactly what a perfect innocent princess was- but in her mind this was the perfect Cinderella story.

Her mother walked into the room, she gasped when she saw how beautiful Cuddy looked and silently cried tears of joy at how happy she was that Lisa had finally realised that House was the man for her.

"Sweetheart, you look stunning", she beamed as she admired her daughters beautiful features, accentuated by the beams of sunlight shining through the window.

"Wilson's outside, he's looking handsome and slightly nervous", her mother informed her.

"It was a really nice thing to let him give you away and also for him to be House's best man, I mean you and Greg are equally screwed up", she giggled, teasing her daughter a little.

"Lisa House, sounds like a an estate agents", Cuddy smirked, trying to make herself laugh as she was feeling extremely nervous about the day ahead but looking forward to it even more.

Arlene helped Cuddy up and the pair headed out to join Julia, Thirteen and Cameron plus Wilson who was giving the blushing bride away.

"Wow, Lisa you look hot", Thirteen smiled, saying it how it was.

"My Sister's getting married", Julia exclaimed with excitement, "and she's having a baby".

"It's magical", Cameron smiled. "You and House are perfect".

Wilson just stared at Cuddy in utter shock, he couldn't believe that today after many years she and House had finally decided to acknowledge their true feelings and of course he was in awe of how amazing she looked even though she was seven months pregnant she still looked amazing as ever.

"James," Cuddy called, trying to gain his attention.

"Wow, sorry you just look incredible and I'm so happy that you and House are getting married", he revealed, letting a few tears fall as he complimented her.

"Right you lot, come on lets all get in the car", Arlene stated as everybody climbed into the seven seater wedding car.

"It's a tight squeeze with a little one too", Cuddy giggled as she pointed to her large bump.

"Little Greg is going to be an absolute nightmare if he's anything like his father", Wilson stated, "but he will be one hell of a clever kid, with parents like you this little one could take over the world- big time".

Everyone nodded in agreement and laughed at Wilson's honest but over exaggerated statement.

"Let's hope that the little one will have his mother's gorgeous smile", Arlene whispered.

"I don't care what this little one's like. Because all I know is that he has a mommy and daddy who love him and all of you guys to keep him in line", Cuddy explained.

And after that little conversation, the car came to a stop and it was time for Cuddy to become Mrs. Lisa House…


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy walked into the hotel arm in arm with Wilson, followed by Arlene, Julia, Thirteen, and Cameron. She couldn't wait to see House, all the guests and of course her little angel Rachel. House and Cuddy had decided to present Rachel with the job of being the ring girl therefore Chase, Taub, and Foreman were in charge of her for the moment.

She could hear the familiar sound of the music House had written for the wedding day and she couldn't help but smile as she gracefully strode down the aisle and smiled warmly to all the guests as she made her final journey as Lisa Cuddy.

She came to a stop when she finally reached House and the Wedding receptionist.

Rachel gave her mother a cheeky smile and couldn't help but let a few tears slip as she was extremely happy that today was the day she could finally make her love for House official.

Everyone sat down as of the receptionist's request, all except House, Cuddy, Rachel, Julia and Wilson.

"Okay, Lisa and Greg have decided to write their own vows today so Gregory would you please go first?"

"Lisa Cuddy you are the most beautiful, amazing and perfect woman and human being I have ever met. You intrigue me so much that you are like my own personal puzzle that I adore and a puzzle that is so precious and priceless because it's a one of a kind, there is no other puzzle like you. I'm so happy that we can finally be together and that me, you, Rachel and our little baby will finally become a family. So I Gregory House take you Lisa Cuddy, the sexiest woman alive to be my beautiful wife, in sickness and in health, to cherish and to hold, for better or for worse til Death do us part", House explained, as he began to well up as he said each word with full meaning.

"Now Lisa will you please share with us your Vows to Gregory?" the receptionist asked.

"Gregory House you are my perfect match, you are my soul mate. The only man in the world that I should be with, and who should be with me. I love you so much that it physically hurts me, but it's a good kind of hurt. A hurt that makes me realise that if I ever lost you I would fall apart because Greg you are my missing piece, a piece that joins with me to make me complete, and I am incredibly happy that we are going to be a family and because of all of this I Lisa Cuddy take you Gregory House in sickness and in health, to cherish and to hold, for better or for worse til Death do us part".

Rachel passed the ring to the receptionist and the receptionist presented Lisa and Greg with the rings and pronounced the pair Man and wife.

"You may now kiss your bride".

House wrapped his arms around Cuddy's expanding waist and stroked her belly. Their lips met and they began to passionately kiss one another.

"Lisa House, I love you", he whispered.

"Greg, I love you more", she teased, and with that House lifted her seventh month pregnant form into his arms and carried her down the aisle, and for once in his life he felt no pain, at that current moment in time he could not feel his leg, he was invincible because of her…


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy had now changed her attire and was wearing a casual evening maternity just above the knee- length dress. House had escaped from his tux and was sporting a pair of casual trousers and a blue shirt with about three buttons undone exposing his chest.

"Mommy, dance with me", came the excited squeal from Rachel who approached her mother from the buffet.

"Okay sweetie, but Mommy can't dance well", she explained, smiling at her daughters ability to still be awake after the long wedding day that they had had.

"Mommy, does this mean that House is my Daddy now?" Rachel asked curiosity over coming her.

"Yes, If you would like House to be your daddy- I'm sure he would love to be", and she couldn't help but cry again at how sweet the question was, as the realisation hit her again that they were now one perfect family and life at the moment couldn't get any better.

House approached the pair as he had been talking to some distant family members with his mother Blythe.

Right at that moment I can't help falling in love with you- Elvis Pressley came on full blast and House wrapped his arms around Cuddy and Rachel and the happy new found family of three and one on the way got lost in the moment as they swayed peacefully to the music.

"House, this is perfect", she whispered, giving his cheek a quick peck before he returned the gesture with a deep kiss parting her lips and they passionately kissed on the dance floor.

"Never ever in a million years would I have ever imagined House and Cuddy married", Taub stated to the rest of the staff.

"They are honestly a perfect match, I mean they just click in an opposite way and intrigue each other, they're like planets, Cuddy's the sun and Planet House really needs her rays- it's so sweet". Thirteen exclaimed.

"Thirteen I thought Cameron was the love doctor, you never used to think of love like that", Foreman asked, quite touched by her words of affection and truth about their boss and their boss' boss- as they often used that term.

"I grew up I guess, and stopped hating life so much and decided to enjoy it the right way." She smiled, and then excused herself as she and Cameron went over to the ladies leaving Taub, Chase and Foreman talking with some others by the bar.

"Lisa", Arlene exclaimed as she approached her daughter.

"Yes Mom", Cuddy replied, taking another swig of her orange juice.

"I'm making sure that you are not drinking and that Greg is not Drunk" she explained.

"Mom, I'm a doctor for god sake; I do know that alcohol is bad for the baby", Cuddy sighed.

"Of course, but I have to check on you, I'm still your mom", Arlene smiled and left her daughter to mingle with the guests.

"Lisa, congratulations", Chase smiled as he went in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, so I see you left Foreman and Taub debating something", she pointed out, looking at the two men loudly discussing something at the bar.

"Yes, the great topic of politics", he smiled.

"So not long until Little Greg or Little Lisa will be here", he stated, looking at her large bump claiming the area between them.

"Yh, not long, House is so excited- he won't admit it to you guys but he just can't wait", she revealed.

"Right, I've got to go and find my lovely wife I'll see you and House later on", he explained as he said his goodbyes and left Cuddy standing by the chocolate fountain. She decided to go and talk with some guests that she hadn't yet met or said hello to. On her way she came to halt as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen causing her to grip onto a near by chair for support. House noticed this along with many of the other guests and everyone ran towards her to see what was wrong.

"Lisa, what's happened?" House asked, concern creeping in his voice as he feared the safety of both Cuddy and their unborn child.

"I'm fine, it was just a minor pre- birth contraction" she explained…


	4. Chapter 4

House ignored Cuddy persistent defence that she had suffered pre-birth contractions and had ordered her to sit down as he got all his team together and demanded them all to help him make sure both the baby and Cuddy were okay.

"House, look you're probably fussing over nothing, let's not spoil our wedding", she stated, feeling a little bit concerned over the pain but not wanting to cause a fuss about it.

"You may be suffering with lack of sugar, or you may have too much sugar, maybe it's because you're too stressed and it's putting pressure on the baby", he began to voice the many possibilities of what it could be, as Cuddy tried to calm him down as he was scaring her with his determination to diagnose what the problem was.

"House, look it could have been a twinge like Lisa said", Thirteen assured, seeing how worked up House was becoming.

"Yes, and it may be something else, what do you want me to do, admit that it may be nothing when it could be serious and by then it's too late to say oh well never mind- least we had a good wedding", he yelled.

"House calm down", Blythe soothed her son with a comforting arm on his shoulder.

By now his current feelings that something was wrong were scaring Cuddy and she began to cry. She wasn't scared of House, she was scared that maybe she could lose the baby and maybe she could lose House. She had never seen him be so protective of her or a child for that matter. And in any other circumstance she would think that his sudden eagerness to look after her would be somewhat sweet and romantic but he had gotten upset and worked up that Blythe and Wilson had took him away to cool off.

Arlene could see that her daughter was upset so decided to embrace her in a motherly hug.

"Mom, I don't want our marriage and our baby to make him fall apart, I know he's a lose cannon but I thought that maybe this would complete him and make him not so broken anymore.

Her mother nodded and shushed her daughter as not to speak as the more Cuddy spoke the more she became upset.

"Sweetie, he's not broken", she smiled and carried on. "This isn't some psychotic relapse, this is House's way of dealing with care- he has never had to care for anyone and it's a big thing to deal with. Loving someone isn't a choice, and he sure as hell loves you and this baby- but you have to help him help you."

Cuddy nodded finally realising that what her mother was saying was actually making sense.

"Lisa, it's written all over his face, that man is so frightened of losing you that inside he still feels like in any moment you will just disappear and this life would have all be a fantastic hallucination", she finished.

"Maybe I should just let him check me out, for his sake and for mine and the baby's", Cuddy stated.

"Yes, go and talk to him and get the fact that you aren't going anywhere into his thick skull", she smiled, hoping that House would soon meet reality and realise that Lisa Cuddy was his wife and that's how it would be til Death do they part.

Cuddy left the group of concerned guests and headed out to find her husband and tell him how much she loved him despite him being a huge ass and a great big drama Queen. She giggled to herself, despite House being House she couldn't imagine a better husband to spend her life with or a better father for her unborn child…


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy finally found the room that Wilson and Blythe had led House to. She could see him sitting down and he looked a lot more relaxed than he had in prior moments. Judging Wilson's advice face- the one that many people had seen when Doctor Wilson sorts out your problems, she could tell that both Blythe and Wilson had had words with him. They probably went along the lines of exactly what her own mother had said but she still wasn't quite sure on what they had managed to say that had got him to calm down and to stop over reacting about her twinges that were most likely nothing at all.

"House", she called, barely above a whisper but her voice was still heard. All three turned to Cuddy as she entered the room, her voice sending shivers down House's spine as he believed that her voice was one of the sexiest things ever imaginable.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere, and you are not going anywhere." She began, linking back to what Arlene had said earlier.

Blythe and Wilson smiled, making it known to Cuddy that they had said the same thing as her mother.

"I know you think that you can't be happy, and you struggle to except that God or fate or whatever force has given you happiness, it's real, it's not a test. Stop playing this game and just accept that you're stuck with me", she smiled, tears rolling down her eyes as she needed to let him know that he didn't have to be scared anymore. She was there forever, and that's how it would always be.

He nodded, and at the moment she swore she saw a raw emotion in House's ocean blue eyes, but the emotion was unknown to her but she new he was feeling something other than pain, and that was fine with her. She couldn't bare him being in pain, she hoped that she gave him something other to feel than just simple excruciating physically and emotional pain that House had always felt before their relationship.

"Come on, I'll let you and Wilson check me over then we are going back out there and enjoy our evening as Mr and Mrs House", she informed. Sitting back, she pulled up her dress and exposed her stomach as to give permission for House and Wilson to make sure everything was okay.

"I'll be outside", Blythe excused, as to give Cuddy a bit of privacy.

…"Everything seems fine", Wilson announced to both House and Cuddy's relief.

"Like Lisa said, just a pre-birth contraction", he explained.

House sighed; he had never been so relieved in his whole life. He hugged Cuddy and smiled when he felt the baby kicking his hand that had absentmindedly drifted to her bump, almost protectively and caringly. She had noticed many times that the little one was a huge fan of his father as every time they would argue, House would speak, or House was even near her the baby kicked like mad. He/she was definitely going to be a lot of trouble if they were anything like House.

"You know, this little one is already taking your side", she explained. He just laughed, for the first time in his life he couldn't feel pain. All he felt was happiness and love.

"Right I don't mean to interrupt this little scene but you have lots of guest who are probably concerned so maybe you should save the love for later", Wilson smirked, earning himself a death glare from Cuddy and an 'idiot' remark from House.

They returned to the venue room hand in hand, followed close behind by Blythe and Wilson.

"Every thing is fine, I just over reacted and I apologise", House explained to the many surrounding guests.

Every one was in shock, especially everyone who knew House. An apology from the great diagnostician himself- what was the world coming to.

"I have a little surprise for you Lise", he stated, as she stared at him in shock afraid of what the surprise could be.

He stood on stage and reached for the micro phone, clicking a spoon to a glass he managed to advert the guest's attention toward the stage so they could all see what House was about to say.

"Thank you for coming, and like I said we are sorry for the little blip, but I have a little poem that I have wrote for James Wilson- he paused. "No just kidding I have written some words that are classed as a poem to describe my feelings for Thirteen, no seriously that was another joke- it's for you Lisa", he smiled and began.

"Lisa, meaning Love, intelligence, Sexiness, and admiration. Lisa was just like an angel. So pure and perfect, she still is my angel. Every thing about her to me is perfection, and all her imperfections are just proof to me that she is real. I often questioned why on earth a woman like that would settle for a guy like me. You deserve someone who can catch the whole damn world in his palms and give it to you, I can't exactly do that but because you have chosen me, I will always try to be as good as that guy." By now a lot of people were giggling at his little joke and also crying at his sweet nurturing words.

"I will buy you anything you want and not question why but give it to you because I want to make you happy. You have certainly healed me. Both physically and metaphorically, you have taken the pain from feeling alone and numb away and given me what I can only imagine to be as happiness. You have made me a better man, hope; positive ness, love, care and kindness are just a few emotions you have made me feel. And now you're my wife and you're carrying my child- which to me is the two greatest gifts you can ever give me, and for that I am eternally grateful."

A huge round of applause broke out as everyone in the room was now in tears at House's sweet poem to Cuddy.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me", she could barely stop her voice from breaking into a sob.

"You have no idea, House you are perfect to me. There is no other jerk catching the world for me that I want. I'd rather have you buying me a replica globe- because that's what I want", she smiled, hugging him for what must have been the twentieth time that day as neither one of them could stand to be apart from one another, "I love you", they both whispered and kissed again for surely what now must have been the twentieth time that day…


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning House woke up with his arms wrapped around his new wife and his palm was rested lightly on her ever growing bump. He had know idea how she was still asleep as the baby was kicking frantically beneath his hand, but he just carried on staring at her in disbelief that he was married to the gorgeous, beautiful amazing woman that was Lisa Cuddy, and she was having his baby- a little House; things were a bit surreal at the moment.

"Morning babe", cuddy greeted, as her eye lids fluttered open gracefully.

"How is Mrs. House and baby House this morning?" he asked, still not believing that this was real.

"Me and baby are fine thank you Daddy House", she smiled, mocking a small cute child like voice.

"That's good", he laughed at her cute little irresistible voice. "I have a surprise for you Mrs. House", he finished.

She looked at him, a huge smile forming on her lips.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly, becoming more awake as she slowly began to sit up as best she could, manoeuvring herself comfortably, she turned to him and stared into his eyes.

"Please, tell me", she pleaded, no longer hiding her excitement in her voice.

"Okay, because you have asked nicely", he began, deliberately speaking slow as to annoy her.

He pulled out of his pocket a leaflet and handed it to her. She stared down at what looked liked the definition of paradise but she couldn't understand why he was showing it her.

"This is where we are going to, there's a private yet booked at 3, your mom is going to look after Rachel and Wilson is going to House sit for us", he explained, treasuring her gob smacked expression, as she just looked at him in complete awe.

"How did you manage to let me fly?" she asked, still not taking in that they were going to a five star hotel in Barbados.

"Did you not here me, I said we have a private jet", he elaborated, "As in if you're okay with flying than you can", he smiled, "It looks fantastic doesn't it?" he asked, knowing that the hotel that he had picked was heaven on earth.

"It's amazing, incredible. How long are we going for?" she asked, not knowing exactly what to say at this point, instead she was just day dreaming about the beautiful paradise pictures that she had seen in the leaflet and only began to imagine what the beach and sea would be like. She was so excited.

"Two weeks babe", he smiled, then hopefully once were back it wont be long and baby House will arrive from downtown", he pointed, downtown.

She just laughed at his reference to 'downtown' and then back to the pictures of Barbados.

"Is my mom okay with watching Rachel for two weeks? We can't leave her House", she began to panic thinking about Rachel.

"Relax, we deserve a break. And she can't wait to spend two weeks with Grandma, and also Grandma Blythe will be helping out. Don't forget Uncle Wilson, Uncle Chase, Uncle Taub, Uncle Foreman, Auntie Thirteen, Auntie Cameron and Auntie Julia- do I have to go on", he asked, making it clear to Cuddy that Rachel was going to be fine for two weeks.

"Fine, I feel okay knowing that", she smiled.

"Are you excited, to spending two weeks in paradise?" she asked, she re-positioned herself so that she was sitting on his chest with each leg either side of his body.

"Jesus Cuddy, you and Baby House are crushing Daddy's chest", he teased, earning himself a death glare from her and a smack on his arm.

"I also bought you this", he smirked, as he pulled out a maternity sexy leopard print bikini.

"Thanks", she smiled.

"Anything for you Mrs. House", he sighed, and then kissed her.

"Let's get some breakfast", he suggested, as he helped her out of bed ready to join the others for a full fry up breakfast…


	7. Chapter 7

Cuddy and House were now at home. It had been a month since they had the honeymoon in heaven and they were now currently back into reality, House was at work, Cuddy was on Maternity leave, spending time with Rachel before and after school.

She was in her ninth and final month of pregnancy and she was getting bigger by the day. House would often tease her about how big baby House was going to be, but she wasn't fussed, she just couldn't wait for the baby to be born as being nine months pregnant was a strain for her small frame- she was just becoming a bit impatient about the whole thing.

Today however she was going into work to check up on the hospital, even though House insisted that her replacement was doing a good job- she was not convinced and demanded that House take her to work with him.

Once they arrived at the hospital House went straight up to the diagnostic department, but not before kissing her on the cheek and tenderly stroking her belly.

"Be careful Mrs. House, you're carrying important cargo", House called to her as he stepped into the lift and waved to her as the elevator doors closed.

On her way to 'her' office she bumped into many familiar faces and received many congratulations and many questions from her staff, many were genuinely happy for her but the majority of staff were just nosy and probably had bets on when House and Cuddy's marriage would fail, but she didn't care, all she knew was that she was happy and so was House so why should she be bothered about what everyone else thought.

It wasn't until she was halfway down the hall to her office when a sudden gush of water began as suddenly her waters broke. Damn, she thought to herself- well at least she was in the right place for it. It wasn't until the excruciating pain of a contraction hit her that she realised she needed to get up to the maternity ward, fast!

A near by nurse witnessed the scene and rushed over to Cuddy as she could tell Cuddy was struggling to stay upright.

"Lisa," the nurse called. "Come on". She stated as she helped support Cuddy's nine month pregnant frame as best she could.

"Shall I ring Doctor House?" she asked, and with a nod from Cuddy she instructed another nurse to ring the diagnostician.

It didn't take long for a frantic House to stride out from the elevator and reach Cuddy who was now surrounded by a group of nurses who were all getting ready to take her to the maternity ward.

"How fricken' long does it take?" she yelled, obviously becoming impatient due to the mass amount of pain she was in, and even though it had only been ten minutes since he had gotten the call, to her it had felt like a lifetime.

The nurse pushed the wheelchair and House held Cuddy's hand, well more like Cuddy squeezed House's hand as they approached the elevator which was being kept open by another nurse.

When they finally reached a room that had been cleared and organised especially for the Dean of Medicine, Cuddy was quickly seated on the bed and suddenly surrounded by a mass amount of doctors and nurses who were checking both her and the baby, and seeing how much she was dilated.

"Wow, it's nearly there", House gasped in awe at how dilated she was.

"Arrrrrghhhhhh", Cuddy screamed as another contraction hit her, followed by many more close behind.

"I don't think I can do this House", she screamed, feeling exhausted.

"Well babe, you should have said that nine months ago", he laughed, finding the screaming Cuddy quite amusing, yet a part of him was also feeling almost guilty and helpless that she was in so much pain and he couldn't take it away from her. At least something good would come out of the pain; a beautiful little life would arrive in the world after her pain, a baby, their baby.

"Come on Lisa", one of the nurses encouraged, "Not long to go, this little one's very eager to meet you".

"Well as much as I'd like to say hi, I should probably leave you to it", House stated, not sure what he was supposed to do at this point.

"Sure as hell you are, get back here you coward", she yelled to House and she wiped her brow with her hand, hoping that it wouldn't be long now.

"Okay, come on calm down", House smirked, but Cuddy was not laughing at this point.

"Oh my baby", Arlene yelled, as she ran through the doors.

Great, Cuddy thought- just what she needed.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss the birth", she beamed, but at this point Cuddy had long since stopped listening to her, or any one for that matter and began cursing every single man on the planet for getting women pregnant, and she sure as hell had a lot of words to go along with her rage that in normal circumstances Arlene would be disgraced at Cuddy for shouting, but due to her being in labour, Arlene decided against giving her daughter an ear full on her language.

"Oh dear, that wasn't a very nice word", House mocked, knowing that Cuddy swore, but finding it funny that she was swearing in front of her mother- I'm sure House would always tease her about that from now on.

"Oh Greg", Blythe called, followed by the rest of House's team and Wilson who surrounded Cuddy looking down in sympathy as Cuddy carried on her rage and screams of labour pains.

Great, she thought again, an audience. But by now she didn't care at all, she just wanted the pain to be over, and she wanted the baby to arrive soon.

"It's like Cuddy's 'downtown' show", House smirked, as he watched the many faces staring down at Cuddy and then to the baby's visible head.

House stood by her side, and held her hand- as judging by the head it wasn't going to be long until baby House made an appearance.

"Oh, I can see my little grandchild", Blythe and Arlene called simultaneously much to Cuddy's annoyance.

"Great, well I can sure as hell feel your grandchild, and it aint no bed of roses", she screamed through the contraction, feeling like she was the only woman who had ever been in labour.

"Oh sweetie, you were a lot of pain for me too, I mean your head was huge", Arlene stated, much to Cuddy's embarrassment.

"Mom, I'm sure my head wasn't big, I mean it's perfectly fine isn't it", she cried, trying to level out her breathing.

"Your head is beautiful, the best I have ever seen", House assured, looking over to the rest of the 'audience' who were watching the scene In front of them- not daring to say a word. And that's when a sigh of relief sounded from Cuddy and the sound of 'babies' cried filled the room. Two, Cuddy had given birth to twins, and at that point House fainted...


End file.
